Kumagai Toichi
Kumagai Toichi is a young ghoul child who ran away from home. He lives in a 20th ward subway access tunnel along with Kurosawa Hideyoshi. Appearance Toichi is, of course, a young boy wearing wide violet eyes, centered within by a small black button of a pupil within either one. Just above, these marvelous orbs are accented by short yet expressionate eyebrows, and even further up lies a medium array of pastel-purplish-blue follicles, never styled in a particular manner. One may consider him as perpetually having a bedhead. Rounding off his face, there comes a small and thin nose tapering off to a point, as well as ears that stick out only just a bit. Appearing overall youthful as anyone young should be! The kid's build is one that befits the average of the age, he's about 5 foot with a couple inches on top, as well as holding a frame quite thin, yet with a hint of athleticism. Adorning this body is most often a wide selection of light colored hoodies, usually left open to display tops of childish designs, even in the most heated of days, there's just something about them that give off a cozy feeling. The dye in his hair is beginning to grow out, his natural black roots starting to show through. Personality Often brash and defiant, Toichi is the kind of kid that says whatever it is he wants, whenever it is he wants. Yet, he is still hardly one to seek conflict. Though, he might never admit it, this is entirely a front that hides away a surprisingly introverted personality. One stacked atop cowardice and shyness, spurned on from years of neglect and mis-treatment by his biological parents. Though, despite this, like any other, Toichi simply wishes to become close and bond with people, tending to have a complex of extreme neediness and attachment to those who show him even the barest amount of compassion. Which more often than not, can lead to poor decisions. This almost paradoxically, means that on the onset, the boy appears welcoming and inviting, yet after getting to know him, he becomes more and more shy, and introverted. Hardly aiding in the making of new friends. Loneliness, for Toichi is worse than even the most painful torture one could imagine, and thus, he goes to great lengths, often a detriment to himself, in seeking companionship. He's got a fair bit of wits, having been able to survive for years all by his lonesome, though he's not particularly bright. More often than not, questioning why he even bothers to stay in schooling. Powers and Abilities Toichi is, as simple as it comes, the average young boy. Perhaps the only manner in which he utilizes proper ghoul-hood is in a fair bit of speed, at least enough to keep the school's track team as the reigning champs! Just as well, this has built up a fair bit of stamina to hold him over the competition. For a ghoul, Toichi is actually very much so weak. Hardly stronger than the average classmate of his. Thus making just about anything he does having particularly low stopping power. Relying far more on wit and guile than others of his stature. Aside from being a tiny little weakling, Toichi has a fairly low tolerance to most pain, bolstering his reasons for being a coward and running from most any sign of danger. Kagune At the moment, Toichi has no knowledge of how to activate his kagune, perhaps not even quite knowing what they are. Threads Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku